


Pleasure and Business

by notimetoblog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, CEO!Bucky, F/M, Nothing but sweetness here, bucky fluff, fluffy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimetoblog/pseuds/notimetoblog
Summary: Notoriously serious James Barnes has been CEO at his company for a few years now. One day he seems a little different, seems a little happier, and no one really understands why.





	Pleasure and Business

**Author's Note:**

> Ok…. so….. lol this story was born out of those brand new Sebastian Stan pictures. He gave me such a CEO vibe that I knew I just had to write a fic for CEO!Bucky!! I had a lot of fun writing it so I really do hope you guys enjoy it! I hope your week is lovely and as always thank you so much for reading :D

“Good morning Mr. Barnes,” Bucky hears his receptionist, Deborah, greet him from behind her desk. Her white hair nicely framing her face, gentle blue eyes behind her large glasses. A telling smile appears on her face as she takes in his presence. “Having a good morning?”

Deborah had been behind that receptionist desk for years before he had taken over the CEO position at this company. For years she had greeted him warmly only to receive a rushed hello on his way to his office where he would lose himself behind paperwork and a never-ending stream of phone calls.

But today was different.

Since he had woken up that morning, he knew his disposition would be different; lighter and tons more positive. It was no surprise that Deborah would notice. She was the first person at the office he would rush past, the first person he would often act distant towards.

“You could say that,” he smiles, not missing the way her face lights up in surprise at having him linger around her desk instead of speed walking into his office. She would usually have to call the phone inside his office to read him his schedule, a peculiar routine they had developed when she noticed he wouldn’t stay around her desk much after arriving.

“Good to hear,” she replies, gently pushing up her glasses, gaze dropping to read his daily schedule on her computer screen. “I hope the whole day is good to you. Although, I’m sorry to say your schedule seems rather busy. You have back-to-back meetings between 9 and 12. Then I’ve managed to work in a whole hour for lunch, but right after you have a skype call set up to London, and finally the meeting you’ve been prepping for a month.”

“Sounds good, Deborah. Thank you.”

And with that, he makes his way to his office. A few employees littered the hallway between reception and his office all murmuring between themselves. No doubt they had also noticed the difference.

Bucky had heard it all during his time as CEO. He had listened to the whispered remarks of how much of a hard-ass he was, how he needed to get a hobby to de-stress, or maybe even just quit being such a jerk all the time. He never meant for his reserved demeanor to be taken as standoffish, but that was usually how it was received. In his mind, he was nothing but professional. Keeping his mind where it should be at work; developing good business strategies and making sure the company was meeting its short and long-term goals. Between meetings, calls, business trips, and paperwork, he had no time to stop and socialize with the employees always zipping through the busy hallways of his office.

So just like he had not been surprised with Deborah’s reaction, the whispers he managed to pick up on his way to his office was nothing but expected.

“Is he actually happy?” he heard one employee whisper to her friend, promptly receiving an elbow shove when the friend noticed she might have whispered a tad too loudly.

“He must’ve taken something in the morning. A buzzed boss? Sweet!” whispered another, almost making him chuckle.

Still, he held fast unto the somewhat serious expression he still had, only letting himself fully smile when he hears the door to his office click closed behind him.

With his back pressed to the door, he takes in the mess of papers scattered all over his desk. He was usually much neater, but last night he had rushed home, not a care in the world of what his office looked like.

He couldn’t complain about his office, though. It was messy, but enormous, ample room for a large desk and an equally large bookcase behind it. He didn’t get to read much, if at all, with his busy schedule, but when decorating the office, a good source had told him to keep books around him that reminded him of good things. This, he was told, would give his office a more homey touch, something to make the workplace a bit more appealing and comforting. It was hard to say how much it had worked as his day was filled with never-ending stress, but he couldn’t deny he would find himself staring off into the bookcase behind him, eyes scanning the spines of the book, memories flickering through his mind as he remembered why each book had been given its place along the shelf.

To the right of the bookshelf, he had placed a large plant. They bring warmth and life; he had been told, so he had set it beside the large window where it would receive enough sunlight. You could even name it, his trusted source had said, and although he had never admitted it, he had given it a name.

Stepping away from the door, he made his way to the mirror he had put up. Yes, your office is large, but a mirror would make it look even larger, was the advice he received. So, without hesitation, he had put up a large mirror.

He looked at his reflection, straightening his tie, and even he had to admit his eyes definitely looked brighter, his posture more relaxed. Even in a stiff business suit, in his favorite shade of navy blue that contrasted the light blue shirt he wore, the difference was more than evident.

Lost in his thoughts, he slightly jumps at the sound of his office phone.

“Yes, Deborah,” he says, sitting in his chair and mindlessly rearranging the mess of papers on his desk.

“Your 9 o’clock is here, Mr. Barnes. Are you ready for them?”

“I am,” he lies, now more hastily tossing papers here and there to make his desk seem somewhat more presentable. “Send them in.”

A minute later he hears a timid knock, followed by Deborah’s head peeking out from behind his office door.

“Mr. Barnes,” she greets him once more. “This is Mr. Wilson.”

“Thank you, Deborah,” he says, standing up to greet Sam Wilson.

The meeting with Sam had gone as expected. He had heard a lot of his larger than life personality, his friendly disposition, and his alleged charm. The personality, Bucky had noticed, in fact, the entire city of New York had noticed, but the charm must’ve gone over his head. Never in his life had he been in a meeting with more jokes than the one he had just had with Sam Wilson. Sam’s laugh would erupt in ways that had Bucky wondering just how much of a business meeting this was and how much of a stand-up audition it was. Still, Bucky had managed to bring his company one step closer to working with Sam’s, a deal that would most definitely be beneficial to both but that much to Bucky’s dismay would most likely require another meeting.

Sam’s deal, though, would be no match to the agreement he could close later that day. His last meeting of the day, as Deborah had mentioned, had taken a month to prepare for. He knew everything had to be just right for things to go in his favor and something deep inside him told him he would get his way.

His 10 o’clock meeting had hit a few bumps, but it hadn’t been a total disaster. It had gone on for longer than expected, so the hour Deborah had carved for his lunch had been cut short to just 20 minutes.

Practically scarfing down the lunch Deborah had ordered him he rushed to the mirror once more, making sure his teeth had no traces of the meal he had just practically swallowed whole.

“Hi Suzannah,” Bucky says, his business voice present as he greets his long-term business partner over Skype.

Suzannah was a boss if ever he knew one. With a no-nonsense attitude, she overlooked the European branch of the company without batting an eye, raking in numbers that cemented her position as someone not to mess with.

“James,” she greets him, eyes flitting between the camera on her computer and the paper on her desk. “I have good news to share, but that’s come to be expected hasn’t it?” she asked in her British accent, a slight smile on her lips.

“We’ll see,” Bucky replies. “How has the quarter treated you in sunny London?”

“I never get tired of that joke,” she deadpans, clearly not very amused at his jab at the London weather. Knowing Suzannah for such a long time and being in constant communication with her let him feel more at ease around her. His business demeanor had slowly broken down allowing Suzannah to be one of the few people in the company to know him a bit more personally. “Makes me almost as happy as the 5% profit increase, I just saw in my numbers.”

“5%, huh,” he begins. “I was expecting ten if I’m honest.”

“Guess I should’ve let one of the many companies that have reached out swoop me away from you since I’m such a letdown to you and your expectations,” she replies, an unmistakable teasing tone in her voice.

“Would’ve just been a disappointment there.”

“Is little James feeling intimidated by his meeting today? Is that why you’re more of a bother than usual? I’m sure she’ll be nice to you, James.”

“I’m not nervous,” he states, hoping his voice wouldn’t betray him. “And I know she’ll be nice. She really has no choice.”

“I’ll beg to differ. The fact that you’ve been preparing this meeting for a month really doesn’t do much to help your argument that you’re not nervous.”

“I always like to be prepared.”

“How long did you take to prepare for this meeting?”

“This is more of a check-in. You know, to make sure you haven’t finally driven the European branch into the ground.”

“Wanna practice?”

After a beat of silence, he admits.

“I practiced every day before falling asleep, in the shower, on the drive to work. I don’t think I can practice a lot more than I have.”

“Remember it’s only the future of the company that’s at stake.”

“Thank you for that. I really needed to be reminded of that.”

“And also, that this could be your first major deal as CEO, or your biggest failure.”

“Why don’t you go enjoy the sun? I’m sure it’s shining brightly outside your office right now.”

With a chuckle, she replies, “You do realize there is a time difference, right? And that the sun is setting. Also, I should expect my employee of the month award, cash prize preferably, sometime in the mail, right?”

“Sure,” he says with a smile, “I’ll approve the transaction as soon as you get me that 15% increase, I asked for.”

“You said 10%! But I’ll hold you to it! Don’t test me, Barnes!”

“I’ll be ready to sign the approval. Goodbye Suzannah. She should be here any minute now.”

“Good luck and don’t mess this up!”

Now all he had to do was wait. He should be going over the papers still shoved on the side of his desk, but the thoughts in his mind had begun to race.

Ever since he had woken up, he had been looking forward to this meeting. She would be here, sitting right in front of him, and the future of his company could be significantly secured and improved. His entire mood had shifted, the whole office had noticed, and now he was minutes away.

Again lost in his thoughts he jumped at the ring of his office phone.

“Yes,” he says, voice hinting at his excitement.

“Your last meeting of the day is here. Should I send them in?” he hears Deborah’s polite voice on the other side of the line.

“Yes,” he says again unable to answer much more.

Like, before, a timid knock came a minute later followed by Deborah introducing his guest.

“Please have a seat,” he says, letting her into his office and offering her a chair. “It’s nice to see you.”

Dressed in a black pencil skirt, a white blouse delicately tucked into it and creating a lovely shape on her; she walked over to the chair, her heels hitting his marble floors filling the room with soft little clicks.

“Nice to see you too, James,” she smiles as she takes her seat, her eyes wandering to the bookshelf behind him. “You have so many books.”

“I do,” he agrees, his own eyes flickering to the shelf. As if on instinct, he gets up, his fingers automatically pulling a book out. “This one might be my favorite, actually.”

“The Time Traveler’s Wife?” she asks, an amused look in her eyes, her finger flipping through the pages of the book. “Didn’t think you’d like this kind of book.”

“Someone important told me I should fill my bookshelf with books that remind me of happy times, of home.”

“Is that right?”

“Yes. Someone very important.”

“And that plant?”

“What about it?”

“Does it have a name?” she asks, her lips turning up into a beautiful smile.

“If it does, I might share it with you after we close this deal.”

“You’re confident this deal will close?”

“I close all my deals.”

“I’ve been given instructions to make this as hard for you as possible. You understand I have to follow directions, right?”

“And just who is giving you these instructions? I thought you were the boss, the number one.”

“I am,” she replies, setting the book down on his desk. “But sometimes it’s fun to play at these meetings. It’s the only thing that keeps me sane.”

“So, what are you thinking of doing?”

“I don’t know,” she says, standing up from her seat and wandering over to the mirror on his wall. “This mirror does make your office a lot larger.”

“I know,” he replies, following her to where she now stood. “The same person that told me about the books told me about the mirror.”

“They must know what they’re talking about. They give fantastic advice.”

“They do,” Bucky says, stepping closer. “Saw them this morning, actually. They advised me to wear this blue suit. Thought I might be able to woo in this deal with my killer looks.”

“I don’t believe they mentioned anything about your killer looks,” she smiles, turning to face him. “That just sounds like your ever-expanding ego talking.”

“I’ll have you know my trusted advisor is head over heels for me. She adores me and constantly mentions how handsome she thinks I am.”

“Poor girl must not know how much of a mess her boyfriend keeps on his desk.”

“That,” he says before a chuckle escapes past his lips. “That is just a one-time thing. I swear I’m much more organized.”

“A little defensive, are we?” she laughs, walking past him toward his plant.

Instinctively he follows her close behind, an easy smile on his lips as she touches the large leaves.

“You know what I heard today?” She asks suddenly, eyes scanning the leaves.

With a shake of his head, he silently answers her question. Not hearing a response, she turns to him.

“Your whole office is abuzz. Every employee whispering here and there about how happy their boss seems. How much younger he looks. A few girls, I’ve heard, are gushing at how now they can definitely see themselves with the infamous James Barnes. How when he smiles, he doesn’t look as intimidating as before. So yes, with that charming smile and blue suit he can totally ‘get it’,” she says, forming air quotes around the last two words.

He can’t help the laugh that bubbles up from deep inside his chest.

“It only took me five minutes to get from my car to the reception, and in those five minutes I’ve heard things I never have in my life heard about other CEO’s.”

“Like what?” he prompts, loving the teasing glint in her eyes, the playful tone in her voice.

“What, you need more than girls saying you can ‘get it’?”

“My expanding ego demands more,” he laughs.

“You might be proposed to before the end of the day.”

“Is that a promise?”

“What I’m curious about,” she says, sidestepping his teasing comment. “Is why all of a sudden their boss is so happy. What on earth is making Bucky Barnes smile for what appears to be the first time?”

“How do you know I go by Bucky?” he asks, eyebrows quirking up.

“Lucky guess,” she giggles.

“I don’t know,” he lies, stepping closer to her, almost caving to the need of wrapping his arms around her. “Must have something to do with the stunning woman who promised to propose to me before the end of the day.”

“I never promised.”

“Bold of you to assume I was talking about you.”

He lightheartedly flinches as she raises her hand to hit his arm playfully.

“So that’s it? A pretty woman schedules an appointment with you, and suddenly you’re all smiles?”

“Has to be one specific woman, but yes.”

“And who’s that?”

“I dunno,” he shrugs. “Just the love of my life.”

Left without words, she timidly drops her gaze choosing to focus on her shoes.  
“His name is Frankie, by the way,” he points to the plant. “I think I just closed my deal.”

“Haven’t even covered actual business details and you just assume? Rumor has it you’ve been preparing for this meeting for a month.”

“Here are all the details we need to cover. Are you ready? Your business and mine together mean magic. You have everything I need, believe me, and I can give you exactly what you’re looking for. I am confident about that last part too.”

“What about numbers? Have any for me?”

“Sure,” he smiles. “I’m 100% confident I can fulfill everything you want me to.”

“That easy, huh?” she asks, sizing him up with just her gaze.

“That easy,” he confirms.

“Care to demonstrate?”

“With pleasure,” he responds, finally closing the distance between them with a single step.

He lets his arms wrap around her waist, hands gliding over the delicate material of her blouse. He drinks in the gasp he manages out of her as he lets his lips crash onto hers. Slowly, he walks them both away from the corner of his office next to the plant, his arms securely around her, as he makes his way to the wall by the door.

Pressing her against the wall, he finally lets his hands roam down her skirt, feeling every inch of her within reach.

“Just had to wear this skirt,” he says, breaking the kiss for a second. “And those heels?”

“You’re wearing that suit. Needed to make sure I looked just as good.”

Letting his lips retake hers, he deepens the kiss, melting at the way her hands now played with his hair.

“We do really need to talk numbers, Buck,” she says breathlessly, parting from the kiss much to his disappointment.

“I know,” he replies. “I have a whole presentation for you, but just come here,” he says, pulling her close again. “Not every day I have you in my office, doll.”

And she lets him kiss her to his heart’s content. There pushed up against the wall, she lets his lips roam her neck, her jaw, lets him nip at her ear lobe, and passionately drink in every tiny noise he brings out of her. She lets him kiss her deeply and tenderly as if they hadn’t seen each other and kissed each other goodbye just this morning.

Because somehow this situation has made a mess of both of them. Somehow, the fact that no one outside the door she’s pressed up next to knows about them, knows that they are in here getting lost in each other’s lips, knows that no actual business is taking place, has driven them to madness. Something about the fact that here they are, at the top of their professional game and desperately in love makes this meeting so much fun.

“All smiley just for me,” she teases when they part for air. “Who knew James Barnes, CEO could be such a sap. You saw me this morning you goof.”

“Yes, but just the thought of seeing you again makes me happy. You do know I’m entirely in love with you, right?”

“I think so, yes,” she laughs. “Maybe try smiling more even if I don’t have a meeting with you. But stay away from the girl at HR, she’s the one that seemed that most excited about your smiles.”

“Copy that,” he smirks, placing one last kiss on her lips before stepping away. “Should we talk numbers now?”

“Lets,” she agrees, smoothing out her skirt and blouse. “And Frankie is an adorable name,” she beams.

“Like it?” he chuckles as he arranges the papers he had prepared for their meeting. “It just looks like a Frankie. And how about the book? Would it be one of your favorites, perhaps?”

“It’s almost as if you know me, Mr. Barnes,” she smiles, taking a seat across from his desk.

“Nothing reminds me more of home than you, darling, so I had to be sure you were represented.”

“You are a charmer, aren’t you?”

“You know who is not a charmer?” he asks, a suddenly serious expression on his face. “Sam Wilson. The way you spoke about him, you had me thinking he was a prince. Guy threw in more jokes than I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“Sam is a great guy,” she laughs. “Maybe you’re jealous.”  
“Shall we talk numbers?” he asks again instead, but she doesn’t miss the smile that threatens to appear on his lips.

“Yes,” she replies with a soft chuckle.

Back at home, they forget all about the numbers discussed. They forget about the details they still have to iron out. They forget about the contracts they have to draw up now that they’ve reached a deal. Instead, they choose to lose themselves in each other again. Choose to explore not a business, but every inch of their bodies. Choose to celebrate the only way they can think of; in each other’s arms knowing that business would be so much more pleasurable now that they would both be a part of it.


End file.
